


sleepsong

by lostatsea



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dreams, it doesnt really make a lot of sense but dreams dont either, it's really sad, some bastille references, suicide mentions but nothing really happens, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostatsea/pseuds/lostatsea





	sleepsong

"How do you think you're going to die?"

Tyler heard the whisper behind him like it was a whistle of the wind, just another discordant chime that blended into the bitter, winter cold. 

Nonetheless, his head pivoted around, and his eyes met those of a girl. 

Her blonde hair had streaks of lemon, partially covered by a blue hat that sat on its top. Her matching mittens boasted the same sapphire shade, but a pale-colored scarf divergently danced around her neck.

He didn't open his lips to respond. He was told to not talk to strangers, especially in the streets of New York at this hour.

"Well, I asked you a question," the girl opened her lips due to the silence surrounding them, but this only caused Tyler to take a step back. His foot uncertainly hit the concrete as he planned to dart in the opposite direction, only momentarily pausing to give the stranger another chance to explain herself. 

"These streets at this time are only home to the homeless, the ones that feel like they are, or the ones that want to be." 

"So why did you ask me how I think I'm going to die?" He took another step backward.

"I'm not playing games here," the lady took a step forward, evening out the distance between herself and the man. 

"I'm not either," he stepped back, "and you're creeping me out." 

"Just answer the question, and I'll leave you be." Her two feet were brought forward once more.

Tyler took a deep breath and reverted his gaze to the scenery behind the woman. Despite the natural darkness that engulfed the world during the night, there were still neon signs, lampposts, flashing billboards. There was a pizza place that was still open, only a few straggling customers that occupied the outdoor seating. There was a bar where Tyler swore he could hear excessive laughter trickling out of, and there were taxi cabs that still rolled their wheels against the midnight asphalt. 

He wasn't one of those people. And so he answered.

"I think it'll be under the waters of George Washington." 

And then he woke up with a sweat, staring into the heart of that same midnight city and that same midnight bridge from his apartment window. 

And then he understood why dreams were called dreams.


End file.
